


A day downtown

by SilverWolf96



Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Candy, Hugs, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Shopping, Spending Time Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: Day 2 of SylvixWeek 2020Felix and Sylvain out in a nearby town, spending some time together.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	A day downtown

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of SylvixWeek 2020. PDA  
> Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

### Day 2: A day downtown

It’s a lovely day in Garreg Mach, and Sylvain and Felix are out in the town to do some shopping, as well as just spend time together. It’s been a while since it’s been just the two of them. It’s Sunday, so they don’t even have to worry about classes, though Felix is eager to get back to pick up his training, to no surprise. It took Sylvain days to convince him to take just a few hours off so they can spend some time together that doesn’t involve being in class or sparring. Felix reluctantly agreed, but only after Sylvain promised to spar with him later. 

Sylvain stops for a moment to look at some flowers, the deep blue colours would look lovely on Felix, but he knows better. He can still remember the last time he tried to give Felix a flower, only for it to be thrown in his face and Felix demanding for Sylvain to stop treating him like one of his cheap women. He lets out a sigh and leaves the flowers as he follows Felix before the man gets irritated by his tardiness. 

Luckily, there are other things he can give Felix that are much more appreciated, and they don’t even have to be weapons related. A little something catches his eye as they walk down the street, and he has to grab Felix’s hand to get him to slow down a bit, so he has the time to take a look at what’s offered at the stand. Felix huffs in mild annoyance, but complies, standing next to Sylvain, waiting for him to finish whatever he’s doing. 

He doesn’t let go of his hand. If anything, he holds on even tighter when he catches a glimpse of the woman in charge of the stall. It could be a reminder to Sylvain that he promised to not flirt with anyone, but comes of slightly possessive, as if letting the woman know Sylvain is not available.

“Just pick out what you want so we can go,” Felix mutters, keeping one eye on Sylvain and the other on the woman. “We don’t have all day to laze around here.”

“I know, I know,” Sylvain replies casually, squeezing his hand lightly before tugging him along a bit. “I won’t take long, just give me a moment. I’ve never seen candy like this before.”

The stall is selling different kinds of sweets and candy, in all kinds of different flavours. Some small notes next to them reveal some of them originate from other countries, explaining why he hasn’t seen them around before. 

Sylvain smiles brightly, as non-flirtingly as he can manage, at the woman in charge as he browses through the different sorts of candy. He eventually settles for some sweets for himself, as well as some surprisingly spicy candy for Felix. 

“Here you go,” he says as he hands the spicy ones to Felix, who accepts them with a sceptical look on his face. “I know you don’t really like candy,” he adds before he has time to protest. “But try them at least. They’re pretty spicy from what I gathered.”

“Spicy candy, huh?” Felix mutters, still doubtful, but decides to take one and try it anyway. It doesn’t take long for him to pause, eyes wide in surprise, as he takes another one, clearly pleasantly surprised by the flavour. Then tries to play it off by acting cool. “It’s fine,” is what he manages to admit without hurting his pride too much.

Luckily, Sylvain is fluent in Felix, and knows he might as well have said “This is the best candy I’ve ever had. Thanks.” He makes a mental note t himself to buy more of it when he gets the chance. He does love spoiling his dates whenever he gets the chance, and Felix is no exception. 

On another note, Felix still hasn’t let go of his hand. Another way of showing he’s content and comfortable. 

“Of course it is,” he says, puffing up his chest proudly. “Because I am an amazing boyfriend who knows exactly what you like!” He might have said that just a bit too loudly, as several people turn to look at them with expressions varying from confusion to curiosity to irritation. 

Felix groans and puts his head down as if trying to hide from the looks. The tips of his ears are flaming red, and Sylvain remembers he isn’t very fond of being the centre of attention, especially for something like this. 

“You are so embarrassing,” Felix mutters, irritated, as he drags Sylvain along, away from the crowds. Keeping his head down and avoiding all people looking at them curiously, particularly their joined hands. 

“So let go of my hand, then.” Most of the staring is due to that, so if Felix really wants them to stop, the easiest way is to let go of Sylvain and walk separately. As much as Sylvain wants to keep holding on to Felix, the dark-haired man should also get to have a say in this. It’s possible he just hasn’t thought about it, being too busy getting away from the crowds. 

“No.” Felix states stubbornly, keeping a firm hold of Sylvain’s hand as they keep walking. “Besides, you might forget you’re here with me if I don’t remind you.” 

“I would never!” Sylvain protests, holding a hand to his chest in mock offence. “As if I could possibly forget you!” Felix just gives him an unimpressed look as they carry on. 

After a bit of walking, they’ve managed to get away from the most crowded areas of the town, and Felix soon finds a small bench to sit down on, tugging Sylvain with him. The reason why Felix chose this place becomes clear as soon as Sylvain looks around just a little bit. There’s a small training area nearby, and some people are practicing with swords and lances. 

Felix has his eyes fixated on their movement and is clearly studying them, looking for tips or finding mistakes. He’s absentmindedly eating the candies Sylvain got him. It’s so Felix-like, Sylvain can’t help smiling at the sight. 

He untangles his hand from Felix’s grip and drapes his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders, pulling them close together. Felix stiffens at the sudden contact, but after a few seconds he relaxes into Sylvain’s hold, going as far as leaning his head on his shoulder and putting his hand on Sylvain’s leg. 

The casual affection, especially in a public place, makes Sylvain’s chest get all kinds of warm, fluttery feelings. He suppresses a grin, settling for a small smile, as they spend a good while, just sitting on the bench, enjoying each other’s company and the show.

They don't go back to the monastery until later that evening. Felix doesn't even mention how they missed sparring, but Sylvain has a feeling he'll be making up for the lost time tomorrow.


End file.
